


Block

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ori asks for company inside their cave.





	Block

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for ddjstar’s “Dwalin/Ori for #12 [cavern]” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/162565904960/prompt-list-3).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Tucking away into open caves for the night is nothing new, though the way they do it on this quest isn’t the same as the grand caverns Dwalin was raised in. Here, they find shallow recesses where they can, tuck deep within the shadows, and often don’t dare to even light a fire. On boiling nights like this, the heat wouldn’t be welcome anyway. Dwalin, as one of the largest, more trained guards, usually positions himself near the edge, where he can keep watch over the others and let them hoard the shade. He’s always especially careful to come between Thorin and the outside world. But there are others on the quest that need guarding even more—Thorin’s nephews, Bilbo, and Ori.

Tonight, he’s just got his bedroll down when their resident scribe comes up to him, tiptoeing more quietly than Dwalin could ever manage. There’s little point to it—most of them sleep heavily despite all their troubles, and Glóin and Óin are already snoring loudly. Nori and Bofur are softly grumbling to one another over the heat. Ori’s shed some of his customary layers for it—his large scarf retired and his small hands glove-free. His oversized coat hangs open, only a thin tunic below. Dwalin’s kept all his heavy armour on for safety reasons, but he doesn’t blame Ori for stripping down. 

“Um, if it’s not too much trouble...” Ori starts, hesitant already and a little fidgety, “would you mind sleeping in the back tonight?” Dwalin just blinks at him, confused, until Ori adds sheepishly, “With me.” It’s hard to tell with only a sliver of starlight coming in through the cave’s mouth, but Dwalin thinks Ori’s _blushing_.

So naturally, Dwalin blushes too, then hurriedly tries to think of Gandalf naked to pale himself again. He’s sure Ori can’t mean _that_ , not _here_ , crammed in with a dozen witnesses and even his brothers—Dori would have Dwalin’s head. And he’s sure he’s been subtle. He’s been gruff and untouchable his whole life and has kept that veneer up right through his crush—there’s no way Ori’s suspected anything. But Ori gives him a hopefully little smile that makes his chest clench. 

He grunts, “Okay,” because playing guardian soldier just can’t compare to the prospect of lying next to Ori. Technically, Bombur’s on watch duty anyway. Dwalin starts gathering up his bedroll again, and Ori gives him a giant grin, full of dimples and freckles and just about everything _cute_ in the world. Then Ori’s silently creeping off, and Dwalin, as soon as his pack’s tucked under his arm again, follows.

Ori sets down in the very back of the cave, where very little starlight reaches at all. As soon as he’s seated, he starts shuffling his coat off his shoulders, which makes Dwalin’s back straighten up—they’ve all grown accustomed to sleeping in their clothes. Even in the middle of a heat wave.

But Ori doesn’t stop there. He dispatches his coat, then pulls his tunic over his head, facing the wall, only to glance back partway through and mumble, “No peaking!” So Dwalin quickly looks around again, trying to remember that he’s a respectable royal guard that doesn’t ogle helpless little animals. Although, it seems Ori isn’t so helpless as Dwalin thought. Or at least, not so innocent. But then, he is Nori’s brother. Dwalin just never thought he’d move so _fast_ , and it makes _Dwalin_ nervous, even though he’s been around the block and has certainly fantasized about Ori naked plenty of times—

“Done,” Ori chirps, and when Dwalin looks back, he’s lying down contentedly, now in nothing but a pair of boxers and flushed, sweating skin that Dwalin can smell more than see. He feels like a salivating wolf presented with prey. Ori tells him sweetly, “Thanks, Dwalin; I appreciate this. With the cave wall on one side and you on the others, I can finally do something about this infernal heat without anyone seeing it! Well, I suppose I could’ve ask Bombur—he is bigger—but he’s on watch, and I trust you most...” He trails off.

Dwalin mumbles numbly, “Sure.” And then it takes him a few seconds to process what’s actually happened—he hasn’t been invited for anything lewd, just to be a living shield. 

The huge swell of disappointment is at least slightly diminished by Ori’s happy, “Good night, Dwalin.” At least he’s still being helpful. At least Ori _trusts_ him. And at least his image of an innocent Ori gets to live on, unblemished by his own too-large hands and too-fervent temper. 

He whispers, “’Night, Ori,” and promptly rolls the other way around.


End file.
